nuclearxpotatofandomcom-20200213-history
Very Nice
"Don't you think it is oh so Very Nice?" Very Nice is an interplanetary parasitic scourge that plagues the many timelines. It is an extremely dangerous threat and should not be messed with. Symptoms If someone has been infected by Very Nice, they will often not know for a long period of time. However, this is merely the parasite lying dormant while waiting for the signal from the 'Queen' Very Nice. Once the parasite has activated, the transformation will take less than a week, some cases being five minutes. The facial structure, skintone, hair colour, and bone structure of an individual will be modified to match their specific 'class' of Very Nice. Very Nice have notably different appetites from humans and usually have extreme strength. Class Distinction Each Very Nice belongs to a hive and usually serve to infect an entire planet. 'Drone' Class The Drone is the most common variety of Very Nice and is often seen as the 'larval' Very Nice due to their ability to transform into different classes. They serve to gather resources, scout for new hosts, or to assist other classes. They are by far the most human in appearance and could easily be confused with one if the lighting is correct. Drones have strength that's only marginally more powerful than the average human. They are also incapable of infecting future hosts. What they lack in strength and fertility, they make up in numbers; Drones will often form hordes and overpower local populations. They lack free will and the ability to think. 'Warrior' Class The Warrior is the second most common variety of Very Nice and is also referred to as 'Retrievers' or 'Hunters'. A Drone will transform into a Warrior after about a month. They serve to hunt down future hosts and bring them to the queen. Their appearance is notably different from a human. They boast thin body structure, enlarged heads, and a noticeable increase in height. You'd really only confuse these for a human if they were dressed as a sheet ghost. Warriors have strength that can easily overpower an average human, considerably increased speed, enhanced sensory organs, but cannot infect a future host. They may surround themselves with Drones in order to cover as much area as possible. They seemingly lack free will, but can learn from their mistakes. 'Queen' Class The Queen is the rarest class of Very Nice and is also known as 'Hive Minds' or 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT'. A Drone will transform into a Queen after about a year. Despite their name, there can be more than one Queen per hive. They often mark that the 'end-time' has been reached. Their appearance is drastically different from a human. Their head has grown to an exceptionally large size and their eyes have transformed to support compound structures. Their body is almost exactly the same a Warrior. Despite their appearance Queens have extreme strength (in order to support their giant heads), and are the only class that can infect future hosts. The most noteworthy attribute of a Queen is their sentience; at this stage the host's brain has been reworked to have false memories of always being a Very Nice and think for the well-being of the hive. They implant their orders into lower classes. Trivia * The model that Very Nice uses is the model of Chell from Portal. ** It has, of course, been modified. * There is currently no way to cure a Very Nice. But they are killable by normal means (you will have to burn the corpse before it releases its 'backup' parasite. Gallery